Hurricane Heart
by Last Clean Tshirt
Summary: Alexia Callaghan just wanted to get through her senior year of Sky High with minimal casualties, but when her enemy becomes her "Hero", that aspiration seems very far away.
1. 01: GRAVITY

Title: Hurricane Heart.  
Summary: Alexia Callaghan just wanted to get through her senior year of Sky High, but when her enemy becomes her Hero, that aspiration seems very far away.  
Rating: T.  
Pairing(s): Warren/OC.

Author's Note: I've been meaning to edit all this for a while. I've kinda lost interest in Sky High but maybe though editing, I will gain motivation to continue.

Disclaimer: I do not own Warren Peace or anything you recognise from Sky High. I only own my OCS and the general plot.

* * *

 _Hurricane Heart_  
 _By: Last Clean Tshirt_

* * *

Chapter One  
 **GRAVITY**

* * *

Four years. Four years since the first time Alexia Callaghan had ridden the infamous school bus; if you could even call it a bus. She preferred the term 'anti-gravity death trap'. Four years, and she was still so paranoid that she couldn't resist giving it a hand in remaining upright. She liked to pretend it was on behalf of the sanity of the new freshman, but she knew it was only to satisfy her own fear.

She felt a light tap on her shoulder and whirled around to look at the reassuring smile her friend sent her between the seats. Lucas wished he could heal emotional pain as well as physical when seeing the fear in her eyes. She forced a smile back at him, though it looked more like a pained grimace, and turned her attention back to Ron, who was currently drawing 'whoops' of excitement from the 14-year-olds in the front of the bus.

 _If I die here, just know I will haunt you, Ron._

An additional gleeful cheer sounded from her left and she turned to glare at the boy sitting next to, making him laugh brightly. If she was any other girl on the bus, she may have swooned. But, she had seen him eat a _Mars Bar_ off his unclean bedroom floor. Despite this knowledge, she sympathised with those around her who sighed in admiration.

"Shut up, Puck." Alexia punched him in the arm as she spoke.

"Loosen up, Lexi," he shot back, still smiling.

"I'll show you loose, Shakespeare wannabe. I'll loosen up your jaw for you."

"Please don't, he'll whine about it until I fix it for him. And, you know what happened last time," Lucas whispered in her ear.

"He's such a ponce."

"You love him."

Alexia let out a groan, sitting back in her seat as the safety bar lifted off her chest. She stood on shaky legs, before regaining control over the body and striding out of the bus as quickly as she could. When her booted feet hit the concrete, she restrained the urge to kiss the ground. Two boys and a tall girl followed after her, watching out for her steps. She stopped walking once she reached the stairs, waiting for her friends to catch up. She was still amused by the fact that she walked faster than her friends, despite their huge height advantage on her.

"Yo Alex, wait up!" The group groaned in chorus at the deep voice.

"Hey Marcus," she replied slowly, looking to her friends for help. They all shrugged.

"So, are you excited about sidekick selections?" he asked, breathless, leaning his tan hands on his knees.

"Sure am," she said. _As long as I'm not paired up with you_.

"Maybe I'll get lucky and have you," he breathed out. She caught onto his innuendo and rolled her eyes.

"Or, maybe, she'll get me," Puck interrupted, uncomfortable with Marcus' insinuations.

"Or me," the girl, Alyssah, spoke up for the first time that morning. And, although her voice was small and quiet, Marcus took a couple steps back from the pair.

"Well, we know she won't be assigned to me," Lucas said, attempting to dispel some tension. It worked, as most of his plans did.

The group let out a chuckle, Marcus' was faint and awkward. Alexia's laughter fell away quickly, however, when a familiar head of dark hair strolled past. The owner and Alexia exchanged glares and then turned their separate attentions away from each other, refusing to let the other think they meant too much to the other.

"Are you and Warren going to stop loathing each other any time soon?" Alyssah asked, timid voice melting away to reveal a smooth smokiness men died for. "I don't remember why you guys even started hating each other in the first place."

Alexia knew exactly why she hated him. She did not, however, know why he shared in her hatred. As far as she knew, she'd never done anything to elicit such a response to her dislike. She supposed it had been hate on first sight for him. She counted that to their vastly different reputations. Warren had always been a bit of an ass, eluding everyone and giving off his typical 'look at me and I'll burn your eyebrows off' attitude. This had gradually decreased since Homecoming dance last year, when he'd been spotted saving the school along with a group of freshmen. So what if one of them was Will Stronghold; his father was pompous anyway.

Alexia's reputation was somehow the same and the opposite. People saw her as some kind of freedom fighter, setting herself up into a sidekick rank despite her lineage and powers. Layla Williams had even praised her for it, to which she'd rolled her eyes again and walked down the hallway to get away.

"My dear Alyssah," Puck exclaimed, reeling the attention of several passers-by and making Alyssag blush at their stares. Alexia reached over to squeeze her wrist softly. "Isn't it simple enough for you?"

Alyssah shook her head, sheepishly.

"Warren and Alexia obviously have the _major_ hots for each other!"

Lots of the students turned at that, including the leather-clad loner himself. A cruel scowl painted across his face, as if he was disgusted by the idea of liking Alexia. She wore a matching expression, though had a tinge of an embarrassed red had peaked across her cheeks. She growled low in her throat and grabbed Punk by the ear, only letting go once he let out a shriek. She smirked in triumph.

"She didn't deny it!"

"She totally likes him."

"They're perfect for each other. He's a prick, she's a prick. It's terrifying and cute."

"No way, what a bitch! She's leading Marcus on too?"

She slowed to a stop, fury written on her freckled face; "Listen here, esteemed student body of Sky High," she said to the remaining people milling around the stairs. She was never shy when she was angry. "I would rather make-out with a chainsaw than spend a moment with Warren Peace. Understood?"

And, with that statement of defence, she marched through the double doors and down the hallway, knocking shoulders with said pyro-kinetic.

"Should we…" Alyssah trailed off, uncertainly.

"The answer to your question, is yes," Lucas replied, jogging after her.

Alyssah placed a brown hand on Puck's shoulder; "You really shouldn't have said that, y'know?"

"I know, but her face was worth it, right?" he replied, wrapping an arm around the girl and pulling her into the school with him.

"Questionable."

* * *

"Hey Warren, what's up brother?" Zach said, lifting a hand for Warren to high-five. Warren just glared at the hand until Zach dropped it into his lap.

"You look mad," Layla said in a soft voice. He just grunted in response.

"What happened, Hothead?" Magenta asked around her drink, obviously non-caring.

"Nothing," he said in response, opening the book in his bag.

 _"All seniors report to the gym immediately. Seniors to the gym immediately, please."_

Warren rolled his eyes in exasperation, slamming the cover closed and putting it back into his bag. He strode down the hallway, to his locker. He spun the dial on his lock, wanting to get away from the flow of students as soon as he could. He blew his hair out of his face with a puff.

After putting his bag in his locker, he made his way to the gym. The crowds parted around his body like the Red Sea. He was used to this reaction.

In the past years, the faces surrounding him had been filled with fear and anxiety, now there were still fearful faces. Nowadays, most were painted with admiration. Some of the girls looked like, if they had the chance, they'd jump him. Warren couldn't lie, it made him feel uncomfortable. He still had next to no experience with women other than his mother.

When he got to the gym, he sauntered up to his usual spot on the bleachers, ignoring the lustful gazes of those around him. He settled down, stretching his long legs out in front of him. He scanned his eyes over the crowd, noticing a small group of people and glaring at the back of one of their heads. She seemed to sense his eyes on her. She twisted around, glowering and trying to ignore him as she turned back around. He found himself smirking at her frustration, remembering her outburst that morning.

"Hello seniors of Sky High," Principal Powers greeted.

Alexia rolled her eyes at the happy tone in her voice, nudging Alyssah when she laughed quietly.

"So, today we are here to announce the hero-sidekick selections for this year."

"No, really? I thought we were here to talk about your shoes, beautiful by the way," Alexia muttered, making Puck snicker. She smiled at him, having forgiven him for that morning. They were never able to maintain any level of anger at each other.

"Thank you, Miss Callaghan. I got them on sale," Principal Powers smirked at her blush. As did Warren. "Moving on, for the next year, you will be working with your hero or hero support. We have spent months collecting information on each student to decide which partnerships will benefit you the most."

"Hooray," Puck said under his breath. Alexia smiled.

"So, without further ado, let's begin."

"Marcus Tran and Trinity Reynolds," Coach Boomer called out. Alexia let out a sigh of relief. "Daniel Matthews and Henry Somers. Elsa Donalds and Alyssah Lewis."

Alexia grinned, aware of the fact that Alyssah had a _huge_ crush on Elsa Donalds.

"Lucas Benson and Annie Smith." Annie was a sweet girl, with the power of invisibility. Lucas would like her.

"Payton Jones and Max White." Payton Jones was Puck's real name. Alexia still sniggered a little every time she heard it, used to his nickname.

The selections continued, eliciting a variety of responses. Some people smiled in satisfaction; some cheered, some got quiet, some were quite upset. Nobody resisted.

"Warren Peace," Alexia pitied the pour soul that got paired up with the him, "and Alexia Callaghan."

"What?" Two voices erupted from the crowds. The audience exploded into monotonous chatter.

"Please, calm down," Principal Powers said, voice lot in the babble. " _Calm Down!_ "

Everyone stopped talking, staring at the source of the noise.

"Now, if you'll allow me to continue."

Alexia shot a deadly glare towards Warren's general direction, who stared back at her with a fiery wrath equivalent to his powers.

"And that's all of them. Please, remember that your partners will not be changed or switched. Do, get used to the person you're assigned to."

Alexia had no doubt that the last statement was directed at her. As everyone filed out of the gym, Alexia sunk low in her seat on the bleachers.

 _God help me._


	2. 02: BACKLASH

**Title:** Hurricane Heart  
 **Summary: ** Alexia Callaghan just wanted to make it through senior year of Sky High with minimal casualties, but when her enemy becomes her "Hero", that aspiration seems very far away.  
 **Rating: ** T just to be safe  
 **Pairing(s):** Warren/OC

 **Author's Note:** In this chapter, we get to see Alexia's sharp tongue do it's work. I really like her character, I hope you guys do too.

 **Disclaimer: ** Owners of Sky High, please don't sue me. I don't claim anything you recognise from the movie.

* * *

 **Chapter Two**  
Fights and Backlash

* * *

Alexia Callaghan had always been told she had "the murder walk". She had never quite understood what that meant, but from the way people were scattering to get out if her way, she could guess she was doing it. The doors to the cafeteria were pushed open by small hands, as were many freshmen with it. She scanned through the tables, looking for the customary black and red attire of her new "hero". She locked sight on him, storming over and knocking down a group of girls staring at Puck, who had promised to get her lunch.

"Listen here, Leo Tolstoy," she said, climbing into the seat opposite him. "I want this done as painlessly as possible, so you're going to do what I say, and I won't make your life hell."

A little harsh, sure, but Alexia was taught the real world. As a woman, go harsh or go home.

Warren recovered from his brief surprise at her appearance and rolled his eyes, turning back to his book. Alexia's eyes narrowed at his dismissal.

"Do we have a deal?" she enunciated each word, with gritted teeth. She was getting sick of hic uncaring attitude.

He looked up at her through his long hair, sending her a smug look. He was enjoying her explosive anger.

"Okay, cool," she said, standing and grabbing the apple of his tray. "By the way, Rudy dies at the end."

Warren growled at her, almost animalistically, throwing the book down on his table. She smirked and walked away, happy with the feeling of his glare on her back.

"Who was that?" Will's voice broke Warren out of his irritation, but only a little.

"My sidekick," he grunted, before correcting himself, "I mean, Hero Support."

Magenta waved a hand at him dismissively, obviously not caring about the label, "I think he meant, what is her name, Hot Head?"

"Alexia Callaghan," answered a voice, but not Warren. It was Layla.

"Yeah," Warren frowned. "But, how do you know that?"

"She's nice," she said, ignoring his question.

"Nice?" Warren scoffed. "Yeah right."

"She is," Layla persisted. "She came up to me just after I left the Paper Lantern. You know, the night Will stood me up," Will flinched. "She said that he was a jerk if he didn't want to be with someone like me."

"So, she did one nice thing. Who cares?" Warren said.

"Why are you so determined to hate her?" Magenta asked curiously around a mouthful of Zach's fries.

Warren hesitated, "Because she's annoying."

"Yeah, but so is Zach-"

"Hey!"

"-and you don't look at him like you want to shoot a giant flame ball at his face."

Warren raised an eyebrow.

"Well, at least not all the time."

"I'm feeing really attacked right now," Zach said, looking to Layla for help.

"Warren," she started. "Just give her a chance. You probably made her hate you."

"Excuse me?" Warren asked, indignant. "Why do you assume it was me that started it?"

"You don't exactly have the most welcoming personality," she provided, curving her lips into an apologetic smile.

"Or the warmest," Magenta said with a smirk, enjoying her pun.

"Or friendliest," Zach said.

"Or most pleasant," Ethan.

"Okay guys, let's stop hating on Warren for a minute," Will interrupted them.

"Look at her," Layla said, pointing a finger at Alexia, who was throwing grapes into a blonde boy's mouth. "She doesn't exactly _look_ like Satan reincarnated."

Warren huffed, glaring a burning hole in the cover of his book, still sitting discarded on the table.

* * *

Alexia laughed as Lucas failed to catch the 15th grape she threw at his face.

"You're really bad at this game, Lukey," she threw another.

"I am not! You just can't throw," he argued softly.

"Oh really?" she asked.

"Yes really."

Alexia grabbed her apple core, which she had stolen from Warren, and aimed it at the bin across the room. She released it with a sarcastic smile at her friend. Watching it fly through the air, she realized that she hadn't thrown it far enough and when it hit the back of Warren Peace's head she couldn't help but widen her eyes.

"Oh shit."

"Now you've done it Lexi," Lucas said, cowering back from the boy's furious scowl.

"It was an accident," Alexia whispered in defense.

"Callaghan!" Warren shouted.

"'Sup Peace?" _act cool, act cool Lexi._

"Did you just throw an apple at my head?"

"Uh, what do you mean?" _come on dude, you can do better than that._

"I asked you a simple question. Or are you stupid as well as useless?"

It was common knowledge that Alexia Callaghan hated the word useless, which is why her next actions came at no surprise to her or her friends. Puck just sat there, grinning as Alexia tackled the boy. Alyssah stood up, wanting to help her friend, but Lucas brought her back down. Alyssah couldn't fight to save her life, and Alexia would slaughter anything that got in her path.

Warren was knocked back by the sheer force of Alexia's rage. His shock had gotten the best of him as he just lied there while Alexia hit him. The pain registered in his mind, and he leapt up with grace not normally awarded to people his height. He refused to hit a girl, but he was incredibly close to flaming up. He needed to cool down before she got seriously hurt. But, when her booted foot caught him in the side of the ribs, he couldn't control it anymore. He grabbed ahold of her ankle, bringing her down onto the floor. Her leg landed under her at an awkward angle, shooting needles up her body. She struggled to stand, but balanced herself with the invisible force she was known for. She released her hands from their tense fists, splaying them out and knocking Warren back into the wall. Poor wall, it had been receiving a lot of damage over the past two years.

A shout of protest came from a certain redhead, who was now rethinking her opinion of Alexia. When Warren didn't get back up, Alexia started to worry. She hated the guy, but she didn't want to kill him. She hobbled forward on what she assumed was a sprained ankle. As she approached his sprawled out body, she understood her mistake. Fire erupted from his arms, flinging her away like a rag doll. Warren almost felt bad when she stood back up, almost. He shot another blast at her, Alexia only just ducked to miss it. She retreated to behind a lunch table, but that just melted away when it was hit.

 _Do it,_ her inner voice called.

 _No,_ she argued back, flinching when a fireball almost hit the top of her head, _I haven't mastered it yet. I'll just wait for Principal Powers, or something._

 _In case you haven't noticed, there are no teachers around whatsoever. So, either do it or get really hurt. Your choice._

 _Fine, asshole._ Alexia vaguely registered that she'd just called herself an asshole, but had no time to think about it when the table she had been hiding behind flipped over.

Warren set his sights on her and fired at her. Everyone stood in shock and awe, as she seemed to absorb the flames. Warren's eyed widened, _how didn't anyone know she had this power?_ He supposed they didn't show off much in Hero Support.

Alexia could feel her insides set fire; she needed to get rid of the flames licking up her veins. She fixed her eyes on the ceiling, releasing her clenched muscles with a scream. Warren's power shot out of her like a beam of pure light. That was the one downside to her power, she couldn't hold it for too long, or it would start eating her up from the inside out. Nobody spoke and the only movement made was after Alexia had collapsed to ground. Luke, Puck and Alyssah ran through the crowd towards their fallen friend. Warren went to follow but was stopped by a delicate hand placing itself on his shoulder.

"Everyone, out!" Principal Powers' voice rang through the silent room, being met with students bolting out as fast as they could. Warren started walking away, only to be pulled back by one angry woman.

"Not so fast Mr. Peace," Principal Powers said. "You and Ms. Callaghan are going to spend some time in detention. Just you two."

Warren thought that was a bit cruel, seeing as the girl was unconscious with a sprained ankle and burns, but when he looked back at her, she looked good as new. When he caught sight of Lucas' glowing hands he remembered.

 _Benson can heal, that's right._

The blonde boy sent Warren a glare helping his companion up into a standing position even though she was objecting. She waved away the concerned gazes of them all. Warren hated to admit it, but he admired her resilience. It reminded of him of the incident in sophomore year.

She held her head high, sending the occasional glare towards gawking underclassmen when necessary. Principal Powers lead them to the detention room, to which they didn't really need directions, they'd been there enough times to know the path by heart. Sometimes they were in there together, sometimes not. It didn't really matter, they never spoke regardless. He remembered back to last year, when he had been in there with Stronghold. That was when he had discovered the power deactivation mechanism they had programmed into the room. Warren had no doubt that had been a repercussion of the fight they had had in that room.

As they settled into the seats they had claimed since freshmen year, they both sat back and crossed their arms over their chests, like a gender-bending mirror. It made Principal Powers roll her bright eyes with a smirk. They were definitely going to make a good team.

After their principal left the room, Warren couldn't help himself. He had to quench his curious thirst.

"What the hell happened in there?" he asked, sounding more concerned than he'd hoped for.

"Why? Worried were you Peace?" Alexia mocked.

"No, just wondering why you had, like, a flaming orgasm in the middle of the cafeteria," he smirked at the red blush on her cheeks.

"It's called power absorption," she muttered just loud enough for him to hear. "And it hurts a lot more than an orgasm."

"Okay, than I have another question."

She sighed, turning in her seat to face Warren, "What?"

"Why are you still in Hero Support if you're a power absorbing telekinetic? You're probably one of the most powerful students at the school."

"Because I want to be there," she answered simply. At his confusion, she continued, "Remember how I refused to show my powers at the start of freshmen year?"

Oh, yeah. He definitely remembered it. As did everyone who had been present.

* * *

 _"You, short stuff," Coach Boomer pointed at Alexia's small frame. "You're up."_

 _Alexia scowled, Puck laughed, and walked up to the platform. She stood in the centre, staring out at the crowd. Dozens of eyes stared back at her. She shook slightly, uncomfortable at the amount of attention she was receiving._

"Are you listening to me?" _Boomer…well, boomed._

 _"S-sorry, I'm j-just a little nervous," she stuttered, shrinking her already tiny frame back._

 _"W-well, you'd be-better get it together sweetheart," he mocked back at her._

 _Warren had pitied her at that remark._

 _She scowled, her face transforming from timid to terrifying._

 _"Show us your powers."_

 _"No."_

 _A collective gasp was heard throughout the room, no one had ever refused to show their powers before._

 _"Excuse me?" he asked, eyes widening and nostrils flaring._

 _"You heard me. I said, no."_

 _"Is that right, missy?"_

 _She shrugged, crossing her arms over her chest, "Yeah."_

 _"Well then, I guess I know where to place you._ Sidekick! _"_

 _She shrugged again, making Coach Boomer angrier._

 _"Peace! You're up next."_

* * *

Warren chuckled lowly at the memory, looking over at Alexia to continue.

"Well, the next year, on the first day of school, Principal Powers came to me and said that she wanted to move me into the Hero class," she said. "And I said no."

"Why?"

"I don't know, maybe because Lucas would be all alone. Maybe because I didn't want to have to deal with all the stuck-up teachers. Maybe because then I'd actually have to pay attention in class in order to pass."

"So, what I'm hearing is that you made a lot of excuses because you didn't want to accept that you made the wrong choice."

"But, did I make the wrong choice though? Think about it this way, if I had been placed in Hero class, we'd have been in the same classes. What if we had been paired up for things? What if we had become friends? _The horror._ "

Alexia swore to whatever deity there was that Warren had never laughed in her presence ever. He still didn't. But, he did manage a small smirk of amusement.

"Nice to see you two getting along for once," Principal Powers sauntered into the white-washed room. "Detention is over. Alexia, one of your friends has stayed behind and will escort you home. Warren, you know the drill."

Warren _did_ know the drill.

"Thanks teach, I'll see you tomorrow," Alexia sent her a wave before leaving the room.

Warren followed after her, walking at a fast pace to keep up with her.

 _She's five feet tall, how is she so fast?_

When they exited the building, Warren saw the raven-haired Puck waiting for her. Puck sent him a smirk and frown as if to ask what he was doing. But, that face was gone as he shook his head at Alexia – who had run and jumped on his back.

"Where's my shit?" she asked leaning her head on his shoulder.

"Luke and Alyssah took it home for you, they're waiting at is house for us," he replied, looking back at her. She slid off his back.

"Okay cool, shall we go then?" she said. Warren panicked a little when he watched her backflip off the edge of the school. He stared incredulously at Puck when he laughed.

"Crazy kid," Puck sighed. "So, I'll catch you later."

With that, he ran and jumped off the edge too. It was then that Warren recalled the fact that Puck Jones was an aerokinetic. He blinked a couple times, sighing and boarding the late bus.

 _Fuck me._

* * *

 _ **Hello, I'** **m back.**_

 _ **Ha ha, hey guess what? I'm Warren Peace trash. What a surprise, right?**_

 _ **Remember to review.**_


	3. 03: LEARN

**Title:** Hurricane Heart  
 **Summary:** Alexia Callaghan just wanted to get through senior year at Sky High with minimal casualties, but when her enemy becomes her "Hero", that aspiration seems very far away.  
 **Rating:** T  
 **Pairing(s):** Warren/OC

 **Author's Note:** WTF people actually like this? Okay then.

 **Disclaimer:** This gets quite repetitive, doesn't it? I own nothing from the movie.

* * *

 **Chapter Three**  
Getting To Know One Another

* * *

Puck had known Alexia since they were young children, so although they had seemed almost civilised towards each other the previous day, it came as no surprise to him when he stumbled upon Warren and Alexia glaring and shouting abuse at each other.

"What's their problem?" a voice came up behind him, Alyssah.

"Who knows?" he replied exasperatedly, walking to the bickering pair. "Okay, okay, break it up you two. Let's go, little spitfire."

Warren scowled at him, "What was that, Jones?"

"I wasn't talking to you, Peace," Puck said, mocking Warren's irritated tone. "I was talking to her."

"Seriously, chill out."

Warren stormed off, knocking down a group of snickering boys who had been eavesdropping.

"Geez, who pissed in his cereal this morning?"

"Everyone, I hope," his best friend replied.

* * *

"Greetings seniors of Sky High," Principal Powers said, grinning at the see of blank faces staring back at her. "Today you will be receiving some questionnaires for you to complete with your Hero and Hero Support."

Groans erupted through the room, but she only smiled. She knew that eventually - whether it be weeks, months, or even years - they would thank her.

"Now, Coach Boomer is going to tell you about what we expect from you all," said man then ascended the stairs onto the stage, his short shorts riding up his hairy thighs. Alexia was unable to hide her cringe of horror and she failed to notice the matching expression on the face of her Hero - who she had been forced to sit next to.

"Okay, listen up," Coach Boomer said. When it became obvious that nobody was listening, he used his power on the audience. "I said, _listen up!_ "

Both Alexia and Warren's hair flew back away from their faces, eyes closing and noses scrunching.

"Okay, now that everyone's listening," he smiled smugly. "All of you will be receiving one of these pieces of paper," he held one up for example, "which you will be required to fill out. This activity is all about getting to know your counterpart, so prepare to be very deep into each other's lives."

Alexia growled low in her throat and Warren sighed, hanging his head. She did not need some stupid pyro sticking his nose into her life. She had secrets, like everyone did, but they were hers for a reason. Warren was equally as annoyed, although his was more of a resigned annoyance.

"Please collect a questionnaire from one of the teachers on your way out of the gym," he finished, stepping off the stage. As soon as his feet started moving, Principal Powers appeared again.

"Thank you all for listening, now off to class you go."

Alexia stood with a groan, ignoring the look Warren shot her. She stretched out her arms and legs, stiff from sitting in such a cramped position. Another reason to hate Warren Peace, his legs and shoulders took up too much space and kept knocking into her. And he was warm. That wouldn't have been such a problem if they weren't in an enclosed space, but the leather jacket he had been wearing seemed to radiate heat.

"Have a good day, Puck," she heard a voice in front of her say. She rolled her eyes at it's sultry tone. Sometimes, she hated her best friend.

"You too, Miss Winters," he smirked back, inspecting the blonde girl from head to toe.

"Let's go, fairy," Alexia said, grabbing his arm and dragging him out of the gym. She had only taken a few steps when she spun back around to retrieve a sheet from one of her teachers, only to be faced with Warren shoving it into her face. She let out a muffled, 'thanks' and continued her quest to pull Puck out of a sea of teenage girls.

When they finally escaped, they both looked at each other and began smoothing the other's hair down. It took a few moments but when they were satisfied wit the result of their work, they smiled and nodded at each other.

"I can't believe I have to spend more time with that hothead," Alexia complained, snatching the piece of paper out of her pocket.

"I don't know, I think he's kind of cute," Mia Winters interrupted.

"Yeah, well no one asked you freezicle," she snapped.

"Lexi, chill out," Puck said, smiling at Mia. Alexia gagged when she saw her blush.

"That was only funny once Puck, please stop."

"Puns are universal, my dear."

"Yes, well so is this," she flipped him the finger.

"Why so hostile?" Lucas asked, coming up behind the pair. "Alexia, please lower your finger."

"Sorry, Lukey," she said, reaching up and standing on her tiptoes to ruffe his blonde hair.

"Anyway, I gotta go, see you losers later," Alexia gave them both a half-hearted hug before marching off to her English class.

"Why is she so angry today?" Lucas turned to his friend, rolling his eyes when he saw him staring at a tall sophomore girl. " _Puck!_ "

"What? Oh, right," he said, shaking his head slightly. "She's still whining about being paired up with Warren Peace."

"For good reason, he seems kind of mad at everybody," Lucas provided.

"I don't know, he's friends with that Layla chick. She's like you, very chill," Puck walked along the hallways, grinning at girls who leaned against their lockers. "Besides, Alexia _is_ mad at everybody, and you don't hate her."

"But that's because Alexia's my friend," Lucas said, exasperated with Puck's attitude.

"Look dude," Puck turned to him, "you gave Alexia a chance even though she's the only human on the planet with the brain capacity to hate almost everything. So, what I'm saying is, give the guy a chance."

The two boys walked into their Math class. Puck scanned the room for seats, but they were late and the only two chairs left empty were separate from each other. Puck smirked.

"And would you look at that, now's your chance," he said, pushing Lucas into the chair next to Warren, who began glaring a hole in the side of his head.

"What are you doing here, Benson?" he growled.

Lucas stuttered out a reply, "Sorry."

"Mr Benson, did you have something to say to the class?" Mr Ronalds, a teacher with an 'extreme superiority complex' according to Alexia, directed all the class' attention onto him.

"No, sir," he replied, staring down at his desk.

"Good. Now let's move onto our recollection from last year."

"Look, Benson, I'll let you sit here just this once," Warren whispered, playing with the fire on his fingertips.

"Look, Peace, I'll let you be my friend's 'Hero' but if you hurt her-"

"Yeah, I know you'll kill me-"

"No," Warren glanced up in surprise. "I have no doubt that if you were to ever hurt her, she could harm you herself, probably in a variety of different ways. I'll just heal you so she can injure you again."

"That's pretty brutal for a healer."

"I am not a normal healer."

"Evidently," Warren sighed, turning back to the front of the room. Why did he have to be paired up with _Alexia Callaghan_? Even her name made him scowl. Warren would be lying if he said he knew why she hated him, only that it had started midway through their freshman year.

Maybe Layla was right and it _was_ because of his unwelcoming nature, but he doubted that was the only reason. One of the many things he had noticed about Alexia Callaghan over the years was that she was a just and fair person, and dealt with the infamous Puck Jones everyday. But, as far as Warren knew, Alexia just hated everyone that wasn't one of her best friends.

According to Magenta, who had done a little "research" on the bunch, they were all thick as thieves. Warren could have told her that. He knew a lot more than he should've known about her. But, he had learnt that Payton, aka Puck - Warren had quietly sniggered at that - was an aerokinetic, explaining the jumping act Alexia had performed the previous day. He had also found out that behind Alyssah Lewis' timid personality was an extremely strong magnetic field manipulator. He was mildly surprised by that, but he chastised himself for that thought, he of all people should've known not to judge a book by its cover.

"Mr Peace, are you paying attention to me," Mr Ronalds asked, sticking his chest out in a way Warren supposed was meant to be threatening. To others, it may have been. But, Warren knew he was much taller and much stronger than the shape-shifting Math teacher.

"Not really, no," he replied, leaning back in his chair.

"Oh, so you don't think my lessons are important?" he raised an eyebrow.

"Again, not really," the whole class was silent, awaiting a fight between their spindly educator and the lean, mean war machine that was Warren Peace.

"Care to explain why that is?"

"Well, you see sir," Warren rested his elbows on the desk, "why should I pay attention when all your doing is bragging about your very fictional Italian girlfriend?"

" _Out, now!_ "

Warren just rolled his dark eyes and got up, not even bothering to acknowledge the 'I told you so' face Lucas was sending to Puck - who was entirely to involved in the redhead sitting next to him.

* * *

"Ah, to what do I owe the displeasure of seeing you here, Leo Tolstoy?"

Warren knew, as soon as he heard that voice, that he regretted his choice to backchat Mr Ronalds. He grunted noncommittally, slumping down in the seat as far away from her the dark-haired demon, as he liked to call her in his head.

"You know, I gotta ask," she seemed like she was in a chatty mood, "does your mom have precognition or something?"

"What?" he asked, furrowing his brows.

"I mean, why would you name your child something to similar to 'War and Peace' without knowing that your husband was a villain?"

Warren was getting angry, he knew that was her goal, and he was giving it to her.

"I don't know, maybe she just liked the name. Now, can you please stop talking to me?" he growled out, staring pointedly at the blank wall in front of him.

The room was silent for about ten minutes until Alexia shattered it, again.

"Do you want a chocolate?" Warren didn't respond. "Look, I'm sorry about what I said, that was a dick move. If I were you, I'd probably burn me to death. But, we're gonna be in this room alone for a while so this is my way of apologising."

Warren sighed, "It's fine."

"So," she held out a chocolate for him, "are you going to take this or am I just going to have to hold my hand out like an idiot?"

Warren took it out of her much smaller hand, careful not to touch her skin. He nodded at her in thanks, taking a bite.

"You didn't answer my question before. Why do we have to spend more time together than absolutely necessary?"

"I talked back to Ronalds."

"God, I hate that guy. Almost as much as I hate you."

"He's a prick."

"No, good sir, he's the fucking cactus," she said, taking a chunk out of her own chocolate bar.

"Well, what did you do? I want to know who to punch for making me sit here with you."

"Aw shucks, you're such the charmer, Peace. If you really want to know, I slapped Mia Winters."

Warren blanched at the thought of his ex-girlfriend talking with his enemy, but due to Alexia's words they weren't exactly friends.

"Why?" he still hadn't turned his attention away from the wall across from him, but when he saw his Hero Support slump forward and lay her head on the desk he shifted his eyes onto her.

"She was talking about Alyssah, you know Alyssah right? 5"9', Indian, shy as hell..." she trailed off.

"Vaguely," he shrugged.

"Well, she was talking about how she's going to hell and all that conservative Christian shit."

"Why would she say something like that?"

"Didn't you hear what happened last year? Everyone found out she was gay."

In truth, Warren had heard, but he didn't subscribe to the idea that everything people said at school was true.

"So, long story short, I beat the crap out of her and got sent here. It's like some parody of a patriarchy."

"How do you figure?"

"Because even though I was doing the right thing and standing up to my friend, I'm just a sidekick so I'm automatically wrong."

"Well, that's fucked."

"Yeah," she sighed. "Anyway, is there any chance we could get that bullshit question sheet done tonight? I want it done as quickly as possible so I don't get another detention for late homework as well."

"I'm working tonight but you can stop by and we can do the questions during my break if you want," he replied, scratching at the back of his neck.

"Sure, where do you work again?"

"The Chinese restaurant downtown-"

"The Paper Lantern," they both said at the same time. When he looked at her curiously, she shrugged, "I like Chinese food."

"Okay, well I 'll see you there then," he said, checking his watch.

"Yeah," she only just got out her response when the bell for the end of class rang.

"See you later," they grunted at each other before separating at the door.

* * *

Alexia Callaghan loved her mother, she really did. What she didn't love, however, was her mother's insistence that Alexia had to look nice for her 'date' with Warren. It didn't seem to matter how many times she told her it wasn't a date, she still refused to listen.

And, as Alexia's combat-booted feet stepped inside the quaint, little Chinese restaurant, she cursed herself for shooting a glance at the small mirror on her left. She had her bag looped over her shoulder, the questionnaire folded up inside it. Her hair was put into a tight bun, one that was pulling infuriatingly at only a couple pieces of hair, leaving her with the beginnings of an intense headache. She hadn't bothered to change out of the clothes she had worn to school that day, only throwing a blue hoodie over the top of her AC/DC t-shirt. She was starting to get hot under it, but as soon as she moved to pull it off, a short chubby woman waddled over to her.

"Hello," the lady said in an adorably cheerful way, even Alexia smiled. "Welcome to the Paper Lantern. Are you here to collect takeaway, or are you eating here?"

"Uhm, actually I'm here to see Warren," she twisted her feet nervously.

"Ah, yes! He told us to reserve a booth for you two," she turned then and walked away. She seemed to notice Alexia wasn't following and looked over her shoulder at the girl. "Well, come along."

Alexia scuttled across the dining area, and into the booth she was directed to. Settling in, she opened her bag and brought out the question sheet and two pens - she always had a tendency to colour code everything. She waited a few minutes that felt like hours before she sighed and rested her head on her hands. She took the opportunity to scan the diner and do one of her favourite activities - people watching.

* * *

She had been looking at her phone constantly, for what was apparently one-and-a-half hours, when Warren finally showed up. He didn't say a word, only stole one of her pens - the black one - and sat down with his questionnaire in front of him.

"Well, hello to you too," Alexia said sarcastically, rolling her eyes. "You know, I've been here almost two hours, the least you could give me is a 'hey'."

"Hey."

 _Asshole,_ she thought. She rolled her eyes and looked down at the sheet, and then rolled her eyes again.

 _Name of partner_

 _Sex of partner_

 _Age of partner_

 _Birthdate_

 _Parent(s)_

 _Power(s)_

 _Full extent of power(s)_

 _Category_

 _Status_

 _Favourite colour_

 _One secret that nobody knows_

She had already filled in a few on her own sheet - name, age, sex, power, etc. - but that meant she still had to ask him about his personal life, and his favourite colour for some reason she was sure had to do with the costumes they were destined to wear.

"Birthday?" Warren's voice broke through her inner reverie about the sight of said boy dressed in pink spandex.

"First of November, you?" she replied.

"Twelfth of October," he said as they both scratched the information into their sheets.

"Full extent of powers? Like, I know you can produce it and that your flame proof or whatever, but can you make figures and shit out of it or anything?"

"I can make small animals and stuff, I've never tried big ones before. What's yours? Can you use your powers on anything, or are there any exceptions?"

"I don't know about exceptions, but if I'm not able to fully control my power absorption yet, and it hurts, a lot."

"That's got to suck," he said, not looking at her, but rather at his questions.

"Yeah."

"Anyway, favourite colour?"

"Black and white," she said smiling over at a young boy staring at her. She winked at him and turned her attention back to Warren. "Let me guess, red and black."

It wasn't phrased as a question, and she'd already written it down.

"One secret that nobody knows? What kind of bullshit question is that?"

"Does it have to be serious? I don't know you well enough for that."

"No," he said, twirling the pen between his fingers, "and to be honest, I don't know you well enough to want to know."

"Okay," she pondered on it for a while, "I know all the words to the Friends theme song. Like, the actual song."

Warren snickered, hiding a smile, "Okay, I'm fluent in sign language."

"Oh, come on! I gave you a stupid one and you gave me some cultured shit, fuck off."

"I guess I'm just more cultured than you."

Alexia opened her mouth to retort, but at that moment her phone started ringing. She knew it was either her mother or her father wondering when she would be home. So, she bid Warren a goodbye, placed all her stuff in her bag and exited the Paper Lantern.

She walked across the parking lot to the blue jeep she had inherited from her older brother, Adam. The braked were squeaky and the floor was covered in wrappers and coke cans, but she loved it. She had named the car Penny. And driving down the road in Penny, was soothing to Alexia's tired soul. In all honesty, she was proud and slightly surprised that she made it through a whole hour outside of school with Warren Peace without ripping of his, or her own, head.

 _Maybe this won't be so bad._

* * *

 **Remember to leave a review. Reviews are motivation, silent readers are not.**

 **Thanks.**


	4. 04: WORK TOGETHER

**Title:** Hurricane Heart  
 **Summary:** Alexia Callaghan just wanted to make it through her senior year of Sky High with minimal casualties, but when her enemy becomes her "Hero", that aspiration seems very far away.  
 **Rating:** T  
 **Pairing(s):** Warren/OC

 **Author's Note:** This story has been getting such positive feedback, I'm really happy about it. In this chapter you get first introduced to Alexia's family (they're pretty special as you'll see soon enough), and I really like them all. Writing fight scenes is hard. Oh and, please go vote in the poll in my bio. I also wrote another story, this one for an Australian TV show called Dance Academy (a great show btw and my writing doesn't do it justice), so please go check that if you're interested.

 **Disclaimer:** Okay, again, I own nothing except my OCs, and the plot. Please do not sue me.

 _Erica (Guest) - OMG thank you so much. This is actually the best compliment. I seriously love you so much right now. I really love Alexia as well, she's like me if I was able to say whatever I wanted whenever I wanted. She's a like a very bitter free spirit. Also, if I publish a book I will definitely send you one._

 _Guest - I do see a lot of ice/fire stories around, some of which are very good, I just wanted to do a different power combination in my story because that trope is very common on here._

 _Slytherin Quidditch - Thank you, I can't wait for you to find out either._

* * *

 **Chapter Four**  
Teamwork or Bust

* * *

Save the Citizen was never one of Alexia's favourite activities. But now that she was being forced to participate, and with Warren, she vowed to get the sport banned at some point. The armour was old and was way too tight around her chest and hips, making for a very uncomfortable fit. Warren wasn't much better, his hardly even covered his broad shoulders. The armour was obviously made for tall males, though strangely enough, not muscled ones. Neither of them were particularly safe. That didn't faze Coach Boomer, however. His love for this type of torture was still very strong.

" _Hothead! Sassypants!_ " Alexia raised an eyebrow at the second word, while Warren just grunted at his nickname. "You two ready?"

"Give us a second to strategise," Alexia replied, turning back to her partner.

"Alright, but make it quick."

"Okay, Peace. We need to beat these guys into the ground," Alexia clasped her small hands together in front of her face, "I suggest you go after Winters, seeing as your powers are complementary. I'll handle the stupid doll."

"What about Romano?" Warren asked, glancing at the short boy across the gym.

" _What about Romano?_ " Alexia shot back. "He's too scared of both us to do anything worth focusing on."

She had a point, of course, but Warren thought they should at least keep an eye on him in case he tried anything.

"Fine, I'll put up my shields," she sighed.

"Shields?" Warren tilted his head to the side a little, reminding Alexia of her dogs.

"You know, so if he starts using his power, I'll be able to tell. It'll hurt and probably slow me down, but whatever."

"Is it going to cost us anything?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, will you still be able to concentrate on using your telekinesis?" Warren ignored the clicking motion Coach Boomer was doing at the pair.

"Maybe, maybe not," his sidekick shrugged, "guess we'll have to find out," she walked off with that last comment, leaving Warren to sigh to himself.

He sidled up next to his partner, grudgingly shaking the hand of both Seth Romano and Mia Winters - his ex-girlfriend. Alexia looked at him briefly when Mia glared at her weakly, though to her credit she was trying. She just rolled his eyes with a subtle smirk.

" _I want a good game from all of you,_ " Coach Boomer, well, boomed. Alexia thought there was something missing from that statement, but nodded nevertheless. " _Begin!_ "

The siren went off, signalling the start of the match. Both Alexia and Warren leapt into action, projecting their powers into the air to catch the other pair off guard. Mia let out a shrill scream, making Alexia smile. It wasn't a secret that she was not a fan of the hydrokinetic. The tingle at the back of her mind, and the speeding up of blood in her veins told her that Seth was powering himself up.

Seth Romano had the power of mind reading and communication, but only if he went into a sort of limbo state. So, with him sitting cross-legged in the corner of the arena and Mia being occupied by Warren's constant barrage of fireballs, Alexia was the only one left not doing anything.

She spun and started running towards the whirring machine, setting her sights on the whining plastic doll hanging above it. But, it seemed Seth had already realised her motives because Mia whirled around and hurled snowballs at Alexia's distracted frame. They exploded into a display of white and blue, anchoring her to the floor. She let out a disgruntled groan and shouted for Warren to fix it.

"Kind of busy," he too had been distracted by Mia's powers and was at that moment doing his best not to also be hit with them. "Hang on!" He thrust his clenched fist into the air, throwing out a large bomb-like detonation. It threw the blonde girl back and, in the same sequence melted the ice covering Alexia's lower half.

"Thanks, Peace."

"No problem," he occupied himself yet again with warding of Mia's attacks on both himself and his sidekick.

Alexia briefly looked over at the timer, seeing that there was only one minute left in the fight. She reached out to the doll, attempting to pull it towards herself. But every time she did, Seth notified Mia. She growled, irritated. She outstretched a hand, pointing her thin fingers out at her opponent. To her delight, he floated upwards and, in turn, broke out of his trance, leaving him defenceless. And powerless. When he closed his eyes again, trying to slip back into his stupor, Alexia wrenched her hand to the right. He flew in the direction of the wall, panicking. She caught him before he hit it, but kept doing it slightly less powerfully while she focused back on the doll, which was far too close to the blender than she would find comforting.

She siphoned her power into her right hand, directing it at the doll. It swung in her direction, straining against the rope. Alexia rolled her eyes, twisting her wrist and pulling it against her chest. The plastic body soared through the air, and with a loud _crash,_ landed on Alexia herself.

The alarm went off again and the whole population of Sky High stood and clapped vigorously as Alexia threw the thing off her and climbed to her feet. Warren grabbed her arm when she stumbled.

"You okay?" he asked, still holding onto her elbows.

She nodded and he took his hands off her, only for her to fall again. She shook her head after that, "Overexertion of powers."

"Do you need to go to the nurse or something?" Warren really wanted to get this barely-awake girl out of the crowd of swarming students.

"Yeah, maybe a little," she said. And then she fainted.

* * *

Alexia had been in the nurse's office for perhaps two hours, during which time a freshman kid had come rushing in - eyes wide with fear.

"Alexia!" he shouted. "Oh my God, is she okay?" he asked Mrs. Spex.

"Yes dear, she'll be fine. She's just a little worn out," the nurse replied, sending him a comforting glance.

"Excuse me," Warren asked, feeling suddenly out of place. "But, who are you?"

The kid reared back, brows furrowing indignantly, "I'm her brother. Who are you?"

"Warren Peace," he didn't bother putting out a hand to shake.

"You're Warren Peace?" Evan asked, quirking an eyebrow at him.

"...Yes?" Warren said in a questioning tone.

"It's just that," Evan shook his head, "Alexia talks about you all the time. I would've thought that you hated each other. And yet, you carried her here."

"Because it would be wrong to just leave her on the gym floor unconscious," Warren said slowly, like he was explaining to a small toddler.

"Yeah, whatever," Evan conceded, sitting beside the bed.

"Okay, so how old are you exactly?" Warren asked, eyeing the doorway.

"I'm 15, why?"

"Because you're taller than her, but that might just be because she's a hobbit," Evan choked back a laugh.

"She definitely inherited the tininess in the family."

"Yes, well, it's not my fault all the eldest ones stole it all," a croaky voice said. The two boys turned to look at the girl wrapped in Nurse Spex' sheets.

"Alexia! You're awake," Evan exclaimed, squeezing the hand closest to him.

"Yeah, thanks to you two. God, do you ever shut up, Evan?" she squeezed his hand back, looking down at it. "Why so touchy-feely?"

"I thought you died or something," he replied, throwing his non-occupied hand into the air.

"Alright then, good to see you're not dead, Callaghan. I'm gonna go get some lunch," Warren stood up from his seat, making his way outside and carefully closing the door behind him.

He skirted through the halls, ignoring the curious looks of other students who had seen what happened in the gym. As soon as he entered the cafeteria, he was bombarded with questions from Alexia's little band of misfits.

"How is she?"

"Is she okay?"

"Has she woken up yet?"

"Why wouldn't they let me heal her?" Lucas grabbed onto Warren's arm. Warren threw him off almost as soon as he did it.

"She's fine. She is okay. She woke up about ten minutes. And, Benson, I have no fucking clue, okay?" he pushed past them all.

Warren stalked across the room, collapsing into a chair beside Layla. She greeted him quietly, sliding a pudding cup over to him. He thanked her and opened his book to the bookmarked page. He had only read three sentences when his peace was broken by Alexia's friends once again approaching.

"Look man, I know you're not her best friend," Puck said, sitting across the table from him, "but your her Hero now. So, please take care of her."

"What?" he asked, frowning.

"Just," Puck held up a hand, "please look after her."

Warren hesitated, wondering where this had come from, "Okay, Jones."

"Thank you," Puck went to get up, and then seemed to reconsider. "Don't ever tell her I said that, she'll kill me."

Puck then left the table, with Alyssah and Lucas trailing him like lost puppies. Both Magenta and Layla turned towards Warren, with vastly different expressions on their faces.

"Man, Puck Jones is so _hot,_ " Magenta sighed, resting her head in her hand. "Even if his real name is Payton."

"Excuse me?" Zach turned to his girlfriend.

"Look, I'm sorry man, but seriously."

"Guys," Layla interrupted. "What happened to Alexia, Warren?"

"She said overexertion of power," he answered, placing the book back in front of his face. "Must have drained all her energy. So, she fainted."

"Is she alright?" Layla frowned in a concerned way.

"Yes, she's fine," he sighed in response. "She's just in there with her brother."

"Oh, okay," Layla turned back to her salad, picking at it with her fork.

Warren rolled his eyes at her, "Look, as her 'Hero' I have to go back there next period, something about teambuilding and trust. You can come and check on her if you're so worried, Layla."

"Thank you, Warren," she smiled brightly, eating her food with a newfound enthusiasm. Warren fought back a smile at his friend's antics, instaed shaking his head and burying himself back into his book.

"You're welcome."

* * *

 **Yes, Hello!**

 **Please leave a review, as they make me very happy.**

 **This chapter is not very long, and I'm sorry.**

 **Thank you (sends you 100 Warrens)**


	5. 05: LA FAMILIA

**Title:** Hurricane Heart  
 **Summary:** Alexia Callaghan just wanted to get through her senior year of Sky High with minimal casualties, but when her enemy becomes her "Hero", that aspiration seems very far away.  
 **Rating:** T (may change to M)  
 **Pairing(s):** Warren/OC

 **Author's Note:** Have any of you seen The Force Awakens yet? Fuck, it was amazing. I've seen it twice.

 **Disclaimer:** Okie Dokie. Yet again, I only own the plot and my OCs.

 _LittleCrazyRedHead - Thank you! You will learn more about her powers and how she got them in the next chapter._

 _Story telling-talent fairy - This message is so cute omg. The pun in his name is great and I'm pretty sure a writer sat in his office for 10 years waiting for people to realise._

 _A coincidink - This is really good advice, so thank you. I will definitely try to put your advice into action. I'm so glad you're enjoying the story so far. You don't sound like an ahole, rest assured. I'm aware of the fact that Alexia is bordering on a Mary-Sue and I might be going back to rewrite some parts of previous chapters because of this fact. Hopefully though, her motivations for being so bitter will become known to you guys soon. Anyway, thank you so much for your constructive criticism!_

* * *

 **Chapter Five  
** Welcome to the Family

* * *

Warren and Evan helped Alexia off the bus, despite her obvious protests. Once she was off the 'metal death trap' as she referred to it, Evan turned to her.

"I'm going to go ahead, is that okay?" he asked.

"Yes, Evan, that's fine," she answered, waving a hand at him. "Now, go."

He smiled at her and then ran off down the street. Warren caught Alexia's eye and she wiped the fond smile off her face, instead moving forward with a speed slower than her usual pace. He rolled his eyes, walking to catch up with her. They walked together in a slightly uncomfortable silence, ignoring each other's entire existence. When they reached a large blue and white house, Alexia began fishing around in her backpack. She let out a cry of triumph when she finally found her keys.

"Why do you need keys if your brother's already home?" Warren asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Security reasons," she said, simply. Warren looked at her for a few seconds longer, but when she didn't look to be giving up anything else, he followed her to the front door.

She unlocked the door, but before she opened it, she turned to look at him, "You don't have any siblings, do you Warren?"

Warren shook his head.

"Then this should be fun new experience for you. I have lots."

She shouldered the door open and tugged her jacket off, hanging it on a hook beside her bag. She gazed upwards and - to Warren's utter confusion - reached a hand to the ceiling. Warren saw the muscles in her arm flex and then she was pulling. Pulling a toddler. Pulling a toddler from the air.

Warren regarded her with furrowed eyebrows.

"This is Lily, she's three. She can fly," she placed Lily on the floor with a stern look.

Warren nodded, still frowning slightly and trailed Alexia into the kitchen.

"Mrs Callaghan," she mocked in a false voice, moving towards a short woman cutting up vegetables on the bench, "I regret to inform you that your daughter has started a riot, again."

Mrs Callaghan spun around, grinning warmly down at her daughter, "Ah, yes. Teenagers are _great_ , aren't they?"

Alexia chuckled, kissing her on the cheek. Her mother shot a glance at Warren as Alexia produced a bottle of _Coke_ from the fridge. She took a long sip before sighing and introducing the two.

"Mom, this is Warren Peace. Warren, this is Mom. Except you don't call her Mom."

"So, your the infamous Warren Peace!" Mrs Callaghan exclaimed, shaking his hand. "Alexia talks about you all the time."

"What? No, I don't," Alexia protested, waving the bottle around dangerously.

Warren and Alexia's mother shot her a disbelieving glance.

"Right, well, nice to meet you Warren," Mrs Callaghan continued, ignoring her daughter's expression.

"You too, Mrs Callaghan," Alexia was taken-aback by Warren's polite tone of voice.

"Oh no, call me Mae, please," she smiled brightly. "Mrs Callaghan makes me feel old."

Alexia rolled her eyes fondly.

"Alex? How about you take Warren around the house?" it wasn't a suggestion.

Alexia brought the bottle away from her lips, raising an eyebrow, before shrugging and making a 'follow me' motion with her hand. Warren smiled at Mae before walking after his sidekick. She brought him into the living room, motioning to the couch, which held two boys - one being Evan - and a girl.

"This is Callum, Grace, and you've already met Evan," she said. "Kiddos, this is Warren Peace."

"This is Warren Peace?" Callum and Grace echoed in unison. Alexia nodded. "Huh."

Alexia didn't elaborate on her sibling's reactions, only moving out of the living room and put to the backyard. There was a large, blue pool, and laying beside it was tan-skinned girl sipping juice. Alexia yelled a greeting at her.

"Alex!" the girl shouted back, lifting her glass into the air.

"Warren, this is Lila," she said, stealing her sister's drink.

"This is Warren-"

"Yes, this is Warren Peace!" Alexia interrupted.

"Alexia's told us so much about you," Lila smiled.

Warren snorted quietly, "Yeah, like what?"

"Well, she told us that you're 'an annoying, hotheaded pretty boy with no regard for others'."

Alexia sputtered around the juice in her throat, " I did _not_ say he was a pretty boy."

"No?" Lila smirked and winked at Warren. "That must have been me."

Alexia gagged, setting the - now empty - glass on the table next to her sister, "Well, we'll leave you to your," she wiggled her fingers,"whatever you're doing."

With that, she grabbed a hold of Warren's arm and dragged him away from the pool, ignoring the high-pitched teasing coming from her sister's direction. Warren could almost _hear_ her eyes roll.

"Keep rolling your eyes, maybe you'll find a brain back there," he said.

She let go of his arm and whirled towards him, an expression of shock on her face, "Woah! Why the sass? I didn't do anything."

Warren shrugged, "It had been a while since of either of us had insulted each other, needed to reinforce our relationship." He pretended not to be please by the suppressed smile on her face.

She took him back into the house and, blatantly ignoring the the instructions from her brothers to get them each a soda, ushered him up the staircase. His feet faltered near the top when he saw a large photograph showing Alexia and, what he assumed, was the rest of her family.

Alexia looked back at him over her shoulder, and upon seeing his stock-stillness, came and stood next to him, "Ah, yes." She pointed to the extremely pretty girl next to her in the picture. "That's Amber. The beauty queen of the family. She's twenty-two, so she moved out a year ago."

"And who's that?" He pointed to the two boys with their heads on Alexia's shoulders.

"That's Adam," she pointed the one on her left, "and that's Ryan."

"Did they both move out as well?"

"So many questions," she teased lightly. "Adam did."

"And Ryan?"

"Sure."

She didn't say anything further, and Warren didn't push her. He felt he already knew. He trailed after her, assumedly towards her bedroom. She knocked on a blue-painted door and a tall man with greying hair appeared. He smiled down at Alexia and ruffled her hair, ignoring the pursed lips on her irritated face.

"Hey squirt," he directed his eyes to Warren, who was standing to the side awkwardly. "Who's this?"

"This is Warren Peace. Yes, I sometimes talk about him. We've already established that."

Her father let out a chuckle, extending his hand to him. Warren stared at it cautiously for a few seconds. None of his _friends'_ parents had greeted him so nonchalantly. Alexia's father looked at him curiously, and began to withdraw his hand when Warren caught ahold of it.

"Nice meeting you, sir," Warren said.

He frowned with a smile and shook his hand, "Nice to meet you too Warren. Please call me James. I'm not a sir."

Alexia let out a quiet snort, "Not even close."

"Hey," James said, retracting his hand. "Why don't you take Warren up to your room and work on some of your assignment."

Both Alexia and Warren had forgotten about the assignment they had been issued that day. It had been at the back of Alexia's mind - which she found a viable reason to not remember, seeing as she'd been unconscious most of the day. Warren just didn't care, and in all honesty, had thrown the sheet back in Mr Ronalds' face when he handed it to him. He remembered his teacher's face and chuckled. Alexia glanced over at him in confusion, face screwed up and head cocked to the side. He waved a hand at her and she rolled her eyes. She did that a lot, he noticed.

"Yeah, Dad," she sighed. "See you later."

Her father disappeared back into his study and Alexia lead Warren into down the hallway and into a room gated by a dark wooden door. Warren braced himself for what could be inside her room, and was not disappointed when he walked in and saw the absolute mess that was her bedroom. He could barely see the floorboards beneath her piles of clothes. His nose scrunched up in disgust and he flinched away when Alexia poked it while frowning.

"Stop judging me," she muttered, collapsing onto what he assumed was her bed. He couldn't really tell.

In fact, the only tidy place in the whole room was the desk pushed against the right wall. He repressed a smile at the many photos stuck to the wall. He looked a little closer, and squinted at a photo of Alexia and her friends on the front steps of the school. She looked a lot happier, a lot more carefree. Her face was split by a wide smile and her arms were thrown over Puck and Luke's shoulder. Alyssa was sitting in front of her with her head resting against Alexia's knee. But, that wasn't what he focusing on.

Off to the side of the picture, was a figure hunched over a book and, after a few seconds, Warren identified it as himself. He looked much younger and his hair was shorter. He was still wearing his leather jacket, but it was larger and looser on his frame.

Warren had been a small kid in freshman year, not yet reaching his growth spurt. The older kids had picked on him for the first few months, pushing him into lockers and stealing his things in classes. He had stumbled upon Alexia in a deserted hallway with three of the main boys who bullied him one day, and he watched as she slipped some money into Trent Frank's hand, clapping a hand on his shoulder before turning on her heels and catching sight of Warren hidden in the corner. She had pushed her chin into the air and skirted around him, careful not to touch any part of his body. His thought, in his fifteen-year-old naivety, was that she payed them to to bully him. However, weeks later, the boys hadn't bothered him since. So he accepted the fact that a girl that hated him, and the feeling was mutual, had given seventeen-year-old boys money to leave him alone.

"What are you staring at, Hothead?" Alexia's voice pulled him out of his memories. She stood up, ignoring the piles of clothing that fell to the floor when she moved. She stood next to him and peered in the general directions of his eyes.

"Nothing," he replied, spinning away from the wall and facing the rest of her room. He went to sit on the bed and then reconsidered and decided he didn't want to sit on her clothes. He pulled the chair out from under her desk and slumped down in it backwards, resting his elbows on the back of the chair. Alexia sighed, collapsing back onto her bed and sitting up to look at him.

"Can you grab my bag for me?" she asked, posting at the bag behind him. He reached down and threw it at her face, choking back a laugh when it hit her and she spluttered. She rolled her eyes at him, pulling the sheet Alyssah had given her out of the bag. "Thanks."

He watched her quickly write on her paper, not caring enough to ask her what she was writing. Instead, he scanned the desk, eyes slowing at the large stack of notebooks in the corner. There was a large amount of half-torn pages and post-it-noted sticking out of the tower of books. Alexia had a lot of books, he had noticed. They excelled even his own collection. He saw all the folded edges win them and cringed. He hated that.

"Stop turning your nose up at my stuff, you're being judgemental," Alexia told him, not looking away from her questionnaire.

"Says you," Warren retorted, eyes locking on her clenched fists.

"What do you mean?" her eyes were cold as they looked at him.

"For someone who hates being judged, you judge a lot of people," he said. She was silent, staring down at her knees.

"Whatever," her voice was blank and so were her eyes. Warren didn't feel bad. She was acting like a child, and he had no time for that if he wanted to finish senior year.

"Alex! Dinner! Bring your boyfriend!" Lila's voice drifted up the stairs and Alexia stood up without another word, not even yelling at her sister for embarrassing her.

Warren sighed, standing up. This was going to be a long meal.

* * *

 **I start school soon, so I can't assure you that updates will be regular. I'm also working on another story on AO3 at the moment, so while I'll try and spread myself evenly I don't know how that will work out.**

 **Anyway, please leave a review.**


End file.
